


Actually, Late Is Fine (The "Get Me to the Church on Time" Remix)

by Pelydryn



Series: All the FLUFF! [8]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 2017 Camelot Remix, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cuddles, Fluff, Limousine Sex, M/M, Remix, Smut, Wedding Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-15 21:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11239602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn/pseuds/Pelydryn
Summary: Merlin's wedding day wassupposedto be the happiest in his life. It wasnotsupposed to be marred by Pendragon family arguments or his mum's inexplicably hot and famous “fella”. Good thing Arthur always knows how to make him feel better.





	Actually, Late Is Fine (The "Get Me to the Church on Time" Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Get Me to the Church on Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801462) by [Camelittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelittle/pseuds/Camelittle). 



> Cam, when I found out I was getting to do a remix for you, I was so excited! We'll forget the minor freakout I had when I realised that writing this assignment was like taking a rock star’s hit song, making a cover of it, and then performing it live in front of them. (In case it wasn't clear, you're the rock star in this scenario!)
> 
> After I saw your starred story and requests, I knew just what I had to write. I hope that you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.
> 
> Thank you to S for the beta and to E and R for the cheerleading.

Merlin was staring. He _knew_ it wasn't polite. He _knew_ his mum had taught him better than that. And he _knew_ his jaw was dropped and his mouth was open so wide that some poor unfortunate little fly (or three) was going to wander in and be trapped—and thank you to his mother for that wonderful thought. He loved her dearly, but, frankly, she was a bit terrifying. Like now. Because bloody hell. Was that truly Gwaine Greene, Hollywood actor extraordinaire, with his arm wrapped round his mother's hips? God in heaven, was he leaning in to _nuzzle _her cheek? Was he about to—__

__Merlin shut his eyes, lest he see something he was _not_ prepared to see. His eyes were better closed than popping out of his head anyway. Arthur would certainly seize onto that opportunity to mock him about being a frog, what with the bulging eyes and fly-eating mouth. _ _

__This was Merlin's wedding day. It was supposed to be the happiest day of his life! But so far it had been a disaster. Pendragons fighting (and of course Merlin had to marry into a family that was so intimidating it made even his mother seem like a cuddly rabbit), Arthur tense and out-of-sorts, and now, this…whatever the hell _this_ was! What was someone like _that_ (and damn, but Merlin's mouth started watering whenever he looked in their direction) doing with his mother? She was twice his age! And bossy! And a mum! And unattrac—_ _

__Well. Maybe she was looking pretty good today. _For a mum_. But. But. Why would someone like Gwaine Greene have his hands all over his mum? Unless he was taking advantage of her somehow… Mum was a powerful businesswoman. Maybe he hoped to use her connections for something? If he hurt her in any way, Merlin would make him regret the day he had even dared to _look_ at Hunith Emrys. _ _

__And how could he even treat her well? A bloke like that, running off to all the corners of the globe willy nilly, leaving her behind, alone? And all the young starlets that would throw themselves at him… The more Merlin thought about it, the more he didn't like it. Fiercely. With a passion._ _

__Arthur sidled up to him, wrapped his arms round his shoulders, and murmured, “Ready to go, love?” Merlin heard but was fuming too much to answer. Arthur grabbed him by the upper arm and dragged him out the door and into a waiting limousine. Merlin barely registered where they were. Arthur huffed, then pushed Merlin down onto the long, cushioned bench and pressed a champagne flute into his hand._ _

__That got his attention. Merlin took a long swig. It was not at all an appropriate way to drink champagne while sitting in a limousine on the way to one's wedding, but he didn't care. Besides, it was just Arthur here. He didn't have to pretend for Arthur. God knows the rest of the day was going to be one constant show._ _

__He finished the entire glass and then lowered it into his lap. Arthur sat next to him, his leg pressed against Merlin's from hip to ankle, Arthur's arm wrapped around Merlin's shoulders. All was still. It was a welcome change from the chaos of earlier._ _

__Arthur whispered in his ear, hot breath tickling Merlin's skin and causing goose pimples to rise on his lower arms. “If your mother were here, she'd say you had aspirations of catching flies.” Merlin snapped his jaw shut. Apparently he was still gaping, even now._ _

__“Though I have to say, it's a good look on you,” Arthur murmured, in what Merlin always thought of as his bedroom voice. “I know just what a mouth like that should be catching. And it isn't flies.”_ _

__That made Merlin giggle, and tension he wasn't even aware he was carrying slid out of his body. His tongue felt looser too._ _

__“Can you _believe it_? I think she broke my brain. I mean…Mum? Gwaine Greene? What kind of evil sorcery is this?”_ _

__Merlin finally turned to look at Arthur, the brilliant, gorgeous man that he was going to spend the rest of his life with. Arthur smiled at him, a deliriously happy smile—because, oh yeah, happiest day of their life. Yes._ _

__Arthur leaned over, mouth brushing against his cheek, and practically purred, “You're adorable when you're jealous.”_ _

__What? What on earth was that prat on about?_ _

__“I'm not jealous! What could I possibly have to be jealous of?”_ _

__Arthur rubbed his lips against Merlin's cheek, then nuzzled at the scruff Merlin had let grow. Arthur always said it suited him. (Well, it had been insinuated much more lecherously than that, but Merlin had a marriage ceremony to get through in the very-near-future, and he didn't have time to dwell on anything that might cause any inconvenient physical reactions.)_ _

__But before Merlin could return to brooding, Arthur's lips arrived on his own. They pressed in, and all thoughts of no-good, manipulative, mother-fucking actors flew right out of his head. Merlin returned the kiss, delighted. Until he remembered this depressing thought:_ _

__“Arthur! What if this is just some sick game for him? What if he's using her for—”_ _

__Arthur's hand pressed against Merlin's crotch, gently but with intent. He honed in on the soft bulge he found there, running his fingers over it, up and down and up again, till it couldn't quite be classified as soft anymore._ _

__“Arthur!” Merlin squawked. “What are you doing?”_ _

__Arthur had quite the smug grin on his face. “I know you can be a bit of an idiot at times, love, but that's pretty dense even for you.”_ _

__It was hard to tear his eyes away from Arthur's gorgeous face, but he managed. The chauffeur was behind a screen, so he couldn't see what Arthur was doing, but the limousine was plastered with windows. They were stopped at a traffic light, and Merlin could see the freckles on a young girl waiting to cross the street._ _

__“Arthur! There are kids right”—Merlin gasped as Arthur gave a little squeeze–”there! You dollophead!” But he did nothing to chase Arthur's hands away._ _

__“Are you saying you want me to stop, _Mer_ lin?” Arthur stroked him firmly, and Merlin found himself quite unable to answer. But then the hands pulled away, leaving him feeling a little—okay, a lot—desperate. _ _

__“You are such a prat!” Merlin moaned, longing to finish the job but knowing it was not an appropriate time._ _

__“Mmm,” Arthur agreed. “But you're the one who was complaining about being seen…” He leaned in and tickled his cheek against Merlin's scruff, then whispered into his ear again. Every single time Arthur spoke that way, Merlin shivered and broke out in gooseflesh, and, every single time, Arthur loved to see it._ _

__“You know, my dear, sweet idiot… The windows are completely tinted. No one can see in.”_ _

__Well, shite. Merlin really could be clueless sometimes._ _

__“But our clothes… The wedding…” Merlin moaned, half in pleasure, half in despair._ _

__Arthur just kissed his ear and gave it a gentle bite before pulling away again._ _

__“You, my darling, worry too much. Here are all the reasons why you shouldn't. One, I have already called Leon and instructed him to hire a private investigator to examine Gwaine Greene in such detail that we'll know if he so much as shits a different colour. Two, the windows are tinted. And three, worrying about your clothing is pointless because I'm going to do _this_.”_ _

__With surprising speed, Arthur unfastened Merlin's tuxedo trousers and pulled at the fabric underneath…and then there was a wet heat on his length, and oh, yes, the insufferable know-it-all had a great point: why worry when he felt like _this_?_ _

__Suddenly the car stopped. The chauffeur’s voice called back to them, “We've arrived, sirs. At the church. On time.”_ _

__God damn it. There was no way Merlin could get out _now_ … He moaned again, that same confusing combination of pleasure and despair. Arthur's mouth pulled away, and Merlin's moan turned into a groan. _ _

__But instead of getting up, Arthur merely called out, “George? Would you mind driving around for, say, another fifteen minutes?”_ _

__“Very good, sir.” George's voice was the epitome of professionalism._ _

__“Arthur! We'll be late!” Merlin tried to sound upset, but it was difficult when all he could focus on was the intensity of need building in his body. It was that terrible itch that needed scratching; the agony of nausea right before retching; the height of the intolerable tickle right before a monstrous sneeze. It was pleasure-pain, a moment that could not be sustained, balancing on the edge of a precipice, but which side would he fall to? Back down the gentle hill to unrelieved discomfort… or over the edge in an exhilarating rush?_ _

__Arthur looked up at him, on his knees, hair askew from where he'd rubbed it against Merlin’s torso, making him even more devilishly handsome. Merlin wasn't sure how he'd even managed to voice his concerns about being late, he was so lost in the thrill of Arthur. If it had been for any occasion less than their imminent marriage, he doubted he would have been able to._ _

__“Like I said: you worry too much. Let them wait.”_ _

__And then Arthur was sucking, pulling, tugging, and Merlin was lost, lost in the sensations, lost in his feelings for Arthur, this wonderful wonderful man who he was lucky enough to get to marry, who knew just what to do to chase away the nerves, to make him so… so…_ _

__He came with a strangled groan, still conscious of the fact that George could hear them. It was a moment of pleasure, a moment of sadness: like music that enchants in the moment but inevitably ends._ _

__But this was a song Merlin was going to put on repeat, to savour everyday and always, now and forever, amen._ _

__He fell back into the cushioned bench, exhausted, but momentarily at peace. Arthur was still licking at him, gently, sweetly, not a drop left behind. God, Merlin was a lucky fool, to be marrying someone as wonderful as this. Arthur refastened his trousers, then climbed up to the bench, put his arms around Merlin's torso, and pulled him to his chest, not so tight that Merlin couldn't breathe, but tight enough that Merlin knew that Arthur would never let him go._ _

__Merlin relaxed into the hold, breathing in, breathing out, truly peaceful for the first time that day. He settled deeper into Arthur's arms, deeper into Arthur's love. The hum of the limo's engine nearly lulled him to sleep._ _

__“George, we're ready to go to the church now.” Arthur's voice startled Merlin out of his pleasant daze._ _

__“But—we’re not done? You must—”_ _

__Arthur pressed his hand across Merlin's mouth, gently, so gently. “Relax… I'm looking forward to my wedding night with extra anticipation.”_ _

__Merlin kissed the fingers on his lips, then let himself be cuddled the rest of the way to the church. It was glorious, to let his anxieties go, just for this short moment of time._ _

__When the limo slowed down, Merlin pushed himself up and put one hand on each side of Arthur's face. He looked into his eyes, those familiar, beloved eyes, then leaned in to kiss him fervently, a better promise of forever than the mere words of a wedding vow could ensure._ _

__As the limo stopped and George came around to open their door, Merlin smiled from an attack of fierce happiness. He had Arthur, and together they could handle anything, be it overwhelming families, lecherous mother-dating actors, or intimidating ceremonies._ _

__Arthur leaned in for one last kiss, then murmured, “You ready, love?” Merlin heard everything that Arthur wasn't saying: Are you ready to spend our lives together, to fulfill our destiny, to love happily ever after? Till death do us part?_ _

__Merlin grinned. “Rampaging dragons couldn't drag me away.” Because the answer, for now and for always, could only ever be “yes”._ _


End file.
